Solar Blade
by Princess Parthenope
Summary: This is a story about a femme named Solar Blade that was abandoned by her carrier. When the Autobots found her they decided to raise her as an Autobot but what happens when she discovers more about herself? Transformers Prime


**/Bumblebee voice box** /

 _/Communicator/_

This is tale begins deep in the forest of Transylvania, in a big circle. A giant silver decepticon was breathing hard with his chest plates open leaking energon fluids. "Oh Primus, this is painful." He grips the ground as he felt another pain coursing through. With one final moan, 2 little servos gripped the sides of his spark walls and a head began to poke out. Before the little one could reach the ground, the decepticon caught it with his arm. The decepticon sighed in relief that it was over then looked down at his new sparkling. The little sparkling let out a wail for a few minutes before finally settling down. Opening its optics for the first time, it gazes on its carrier and lets out a little giggle. The decepticon closes his chest plates and brings the little sparkling up to his face. "My little girl, you have a unique color blend of black, red and blue. So, beautiful among the night sky and I know you will make a fine warrior someday. I will call you Midnight Saber." He looks in her eyes and then frowns when he sees blue optics instead of red. "But sadly, I can't raise you for you have the eyes of an Autobot. If decepticons see you, they will wonder who are your creators."

For a while the decepticon took care of Midnight Saber until he knew she was ready to survive without carrier support. Once it was time, he holds his daughter for the last time and sung her a song.

 _Oh Misty eye of Primus of cybertron  
_ _Keep careful watch of my daughter's soul  
and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
keep watching over Midnight's Spark_

He puts his daughter in a special container, puts out a decoy beacon for the Autobots to track it and then flew off into the he sang the song to her, the young sparkling glowed and began to giggle

A few minutes later, a ground bridge opens with 5 Autobots coming out with their weapons up.

The smallest one, Arcee, and the rookie scout, Bumblebee, hide within the trees to find the source of the signal. "Clear." / **Clear/**

The red one with horns, Cliffjumper, looks around with suspicion. "I don't get it, if this beacon was just unearthed, shouldn't there be at least a few guards?"

The tall Optimus Prime walks to him. "Your concern is relevant Cliffjumper, be on your guard Autobots."

Bumblebee finds the beacon and finds nothing inside. **/how is that possible? /**

The giant green wrecker, Bulkhead, shivers and looks around him. "It's the forest. I heard stories about this place and how they can play trick on the mind." All of them stop in their tracks when they hear a small cry in the forest. Bulkhead screams like a little girl. "Ghost!"

Arcee rolls her optics. "Bulkhead, there are no such things as ghosts. It's probably a small lost child in the forest."

"Or…" Optimus points the container of which the cry is coming from. "It's something bigger." Optimus walks over to the container and kneels to open it.

Arcee puts her servo on the Prime's shoulder. "Wait, Optimus, it could be rigged to blow." Optimus was about to respond when a small servo was put on the glass of the container. "No way."

Optimus opens the container and all optics widen as they all gaze a little sparkling. "The beacon was a call for us to find the little sparkling." Optimus reached out for Midnight but she squirmed because she was scared. "It's okay little one, no one is gonna hurt you." Optimus holds out his servo and the small one looks up at him. She hesitated at first then when she finally sees he meant no harm, she smiles and reaches out for his servo.

/ **aw that is just so cute/**

"You said it bee." Cliffjumper pats Bee on the shoulder pad. "Just adorable."

Optimus carries the little sparkling in his arms and puts his finger in his audio septors **.** "Ratchet, send a ground bridge and prepare a small sick bay." He looks down at the sparkling and smiles. "For we have a new member of the Autobots … Solar Blade."

With that said the Autobots stepped through the ground bridge with their newest member. Little do they know that about five miles from their destination high in the clouds, was the carrier of the sparkling. "Good luck my dear and have a happy life with them."

 _Lord Megatron, we have located an Autobot beacon in the middle of the forest of Transylvania, I will send a troop over there to investigate._

"Negative, Starscream. I just came from over there and there is nothing to report. Send me a ground bridge now." Megatron looks down to see that they are gone then flies through the ground bridge.

* * *

The AutoBots' new member, Solar Blade, began to grow into a beautiful cybertronian femme. Blade hung out with everyone in the team, even the medic, Ratchet. At first, she was just annoying to him, but since he discovered her talent of math and science, he began to teach everything he knows. Bulkhead always puts her on his shoulder when she was little and she began to learn the ways of the wrecker. Arcee may be a strict kind of bot, but she does like Blade a lot. So, when she decides to stay to watch her when she was small, she would sometimes sing to her. She was the best big sister ever. Bumblebee was very fun to play with. Even though he doesn't have a voice, he loves to dance to music and that's what Blade loves the most about him. Cliffjumper was her favorite, after he comes back from missions, he would tell her all about it and other missions from the past. After a while during the years, she developed a crush on him. But the bot that she loves the most was Optimus. Ever since she joined the team, he was like a father to her. She even once called him daddy. He didn't mind so she continued to call him that.

Almost Sixteen years have passed since they found Blade and three years have passed since they had any decepticon activity. Blade was Ratchet's assistant in the laboratory. Once she proved she was ready, she got her own laboratory and she began to invent war weapons for the team and the military to use on the field. But although she skills of a warrior, she still lacks the ability that every cybertronian can do. TRANSFORM. Turns out that her T-Cog is a little defective and she can't get a transplant because she is a unique kind of cybertronian, as what Ratchet says. Because of the lack of transforming, she can never leave the base. But that is gonna change.

Blade was so excited; she was almost done with her invention that would hopefully convince Optimus to let her out on the field with her family.

"Wire" A wire was handed to her and she used it. "Fuser" a fuser was handed to her and fused the wire. "Almost done. Now to add the final ingredient. A dose of energon." The fuser was taken for her and is replaced with a beaker with energon inside. "Thanks again ORB, couldn't do this without you." ORB, Operating Retainer Bot, was a sphere like robot assistant she had invented years ago, to help her when Ratchet refuses to help her. "Ok we need to be very careful. This is a very delicate experiment. And…" Blade tipped the beaker and the energon slowly drops into the machine beneath. A few moments nothing happened until they heard a vroom coming from the device. "Yes! It's working! Now, to put it to the test. To the training hall." Blade and ORB hurry down the hallway to the training hall.

Meanwhile, Optimus was talking to team but when Blade runs pass the bots, he and the others turn their attention to her. "Solar Blade." She freezes in her spot. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhh…" She turns around hiding her invention behind her back. "I don't know, what are you doing?"

"Solar Blade, you know the rules, no testing inventions in the training hall."

"But this invention might change the future… for me. You all know that I can't transform due to …" she looks at her side "difficulties. But this invention can change all that. I can finally go on missions; I can use all of weapons that I've invented in the field. I can finally … be the Autobot I'm meant to be."

Cliffjumper walks up to Blade and turns to Optimus. "Blade has made useful weapons in the process and she has completed her basic training. The only reason why she weren't able to go out in the field was because of her T-Cog. If there was a way to change that and she found out, it would be nice to at least try it out."

Optimus put some thought into it, then sighs. "Okay Solar Blade. What is this contraction that you think will help you out in the field?"

"Well as you all know, my favorite weapon out in the field is an axe. So..." She holds out a long bar. "BEHOLD!"

Arcee lifts an eye brow. "A stick? That's what you've been working on?"

"Hmm. It does look that way doesn't it. This is what it would look like when I need to transport when I'm not using it. But when the enemy want to fight, all they had to do was axe." She throws the bar into the air and twirls into a giant energon axe. She catches in midair and stomps the handle into the ground. "BEHOLD!"

Everyone's jaw drops in awe.

"Whoa now that's a weapon." Cliffjumper holds out two thumbs up.

Ratchet was not convinced. "What's so special about this ax, other than it can transform in midair?"

"Well, it's blaster proof." Blade puts the axe down by the wall and walks back. "Go ahead, give it all you got."

Everyone looks at each other and then Arcee brings out her blaster. "Are you sure?" Blade puts her thumbs up. "Well sorry if it breaks." She shoots at the axe and it looks like nothing happened. She sot three of them at it... nothing. She looks at the other and they all shot at it at the same time... nothing. "Wow, you really mean blaster proof."

 **/What if you lose contact with it?/**

"Oh good question Buzzy, I managed to put a link in the palm of my serve, so..." She holds out her servo and the axe instantly flies from the wall and into her servo. "BEHOLD! Also before you ask Ratchet, what if I go against a bigger foe like Megatron if he ever returns?" She spins the axe to where a rocket is located in the back of the blade. "This rocket will give me an extra boost when it comes to big foes." Ratchet was about to talk. "Let me guess, what if someone else tries to use the axe against me? Well here why don't you hold it?" She hands Ratchet the axe and it instantly reclines into a bar. "The axe is only known for my CNA and mine alone." Ratchet mutters something as he hands the bar back to her. The bar turns back into an axe. "So, what do you think dad?"

"I must admit Solar Blade this is the most successful weapon you've created."

"I'm guessing there's a but coming."

"But we as a team, go on rough missions when it comes to decepticons, especially when it comes to Megatron. And with the decepticon rating at an all-time low for 3 long years, I don't know if there will be another fight."

"But if there is... come on dad. Like Cliff said, I've mastered basic training and with the axe, I can take care of myself."

"We'll see. Like I said, the rating of decepticon activity is low."

Blade jumps in glee, retracts her axe and puts it on her back and hugs Prime. "Thanks dad."

He pats her back. "No problem Solar Blade."

 **Well that's my first chapter. Before anyone else can say, yes I do have a lot of spelling errors. I just can't see because I have an autistic brain. Song is my version of the intro 'I see fire' by celtic woman.**


End file.
